Mizuki Who?
by ShizBrand
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Mai Otome universe with a little twist on it: Natsuki and Shizuru have three children that nobody knew about, which are Mizuru who is 16, Caleb who is 3 (almost 4), and Lorelei who is 3. Nobody expected that. What powerful women can hide from the media. (It is assumed that they have just been covering their personal lives very well.) Oh, and also their marriage. But that is not the premises of the story. The story is in the p.o.v of Mizuki Chiba, a girl hoping to be an otome. Who is she? Read and find out.

I've always wondered why bad things occur when it's raining. The day my father left, the day I tripped and fell in mud at school and everyone laughed, and the day that she said no. I assume only disaster strikes when the lightning does. Rain haunts me as do the experiences I have had in those dreary days. Rain hates me, curses me, and I hate it just as much. Only bad things happen in the rain.

I awaken to hear the sound of a drizzle outside. Today is off to a wonderous start already. I lean up and look around the pale room. The somber tone and dim colors remind me I am most likely alone. I hate it when Mother goes off for days, parties and drinks her life away. She has no business doing so. She is a grown woman and should have learned that partying is for younger people like me. I don't think she will even know that. I continue looking around. My uniform is laid out in the chair which is pulled up so close to my work desk. My homework sits upon the surface, untouched. I know I should have done it, but I was too busy making dinner for myself and cleaning up the apartment. I was too tired to even attempt it. My eyes advert to the small white kitten playing with the dog toy. My cat, Christopher, is a strange one. He likes to cuddle, takes baths, and go for walks. I swear he is part dog. "Come here, Chris."

He jumps up on the bed and sits in my lap, expecting me to rub his stomach. Of course, I concede. I exhale and look to my door. I guess I should really get up. "Come on, Chris. We have stuff to do today, I guess."

I stand up and stretch and Chris run out of the room energetically. I walk over to my dresser's mirror and look in. I see me. My black, long hair is a tangled mess like always. Half of the time, my hair looks perfect and the other half, my hair looks like a rat colony moved in on the top of my head. Today, it leans more towards the latter half. I brush it out, get on my school uniform, and start applying make up. Luckily, my liquid eyeliner is cooperating today. My azure eyes pop with the black make up. I guess my face makes up for my hair.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! Today is the day that the scout is coming to the school! Oh, god, I've got to hurry!"

I get all I need to get done and hurry out the door. I hop on my motorcycle and arrive at school fairly shortly. Luckily, I live about two minutes away from school. I hurry in and go to my class on the eleventh grade hall. My school is a prestigious private school. I received a grant three years ago to attend since my grades are remarkably high for a girl in a public school. That is why our classes are so small and separated by gender. There are only two classes of twenty for eleventh grade. We all know each other and know a lot about one another. I have a few friends, but most people don't associate with me. I intimidate them with my hardcoreness, I guess. I wear my dad's black leather jacket every day and break dress code constantly. I'm only wearing my uniform today because of the recruiter. I had to look more presentable. No Guns-N-Roses shirts today. No combat boots. No leather jacket.

Minutes later, my teacher, Mrs. Hara, enters rather hastily. She must be nervous, but who isn't?

" Good morning, class. As you are aware, today is the day that the Artai Principality government sends out officials to recruit new otome candidates to the school. They are looking for ten representatives from all of the private schools in Artai. Since our school is so well-known for having at least two representatives, two of you might have a chance at being accepted into Garderobe acedemy for Otomes! How exciting. Throughout the course of today, all of you will be called down to talk to the council of scouts and will be questioned and quizzed. Answer honestly and you will do fine. Good luck girls."

I raise my hand out of curiosity and I like to see all of the smug looks I will get after I ask the question.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Chiba?" Mrs. Hara says quaintly.

"Does everyone have to participate?"

Instantly, Kamiko Dokaiku, a girl who had hated me since day one, declares, " You would think she would be grateful since she is the one who got a grant to even go to school here." Some people snicker and her 'inner circle' laughs.

"Well, at least I'm smart enough to receive a grant. I don't need money from my daddy to help me afford higher education," I snap back just as quickly. A few people laugh and a few other 'Ooh.'

"Girls, settle down! How unladylike of both of you," Mrs. Hara scolds. She looks to Kamiko." It was a fair question." She looks to me. "And yes, every girl will be called up to the scout council. If you do not wish to attend Garderobe, tell them that you appreciate the possible offer, but you respectably decline. That's quite alright to do so, just make sure that you are kind about it."

"Thanks," I answer back. She nods. For about twenty minutes, girls get called out of class and return frazzled, excited, tranquil, or even crying. I wonder what they could have said that could make all of these girls so on edge and emotional. Man, I wish Mizuru's mom was one of the members of the recruitment commity. This would be a breeze. The truth is I can hardly hold in my amount of excitement for this opportunity. My dream is to either become an amazing otome who is dignified and respected, or become a engineer. So, probably an otome would be better in general.

"Mizuki Chiba," calls out over the intercom. I gulp, stand, and leave the classroom as a fellow classmate Hiraku Chii enters. As I pass her, she whispers, " Good luck." I didn't register what she said in time to reply.

Soon, I reach the room that the meeting is held. Should I enter or turn back? No, no, I'll be fine. I smooth out my skirt and enter the room. There is two men and a woman. I recognize two of them. One man is Nagi Dai Artai, the Grand Duke of Artai, and the woman is a woman that works in the palace, doing official matter. I think she is the personal assistant to the King. I'm not sure of her name.

"Sit, please, Miss - Mizuki," the Grand Duke announces as he glance at a paper with my name upon it, I presume.

"Okay." I go and sit at the table with the three scouts. They glance among each other at my reply. Did I say something wrong? Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Just fine.

After a few boring questions, the Grand Duke looks at me funny and asks, "What are your favorite bands?" The other two scouts glare at him.

" Guns-N-Roses, Metallica, Halsey, AC-DC, Journey, Melanie Martinez, Deep Purple, and many more. I can keep going. I love music."

I can tell he thinks about something in his head, but he doesn't voice his thoughts. Seconds later, he asks,"Can I have a minute alone with Mizuki?' The others don't know what to say, so they both exit the room, to my surprise. " So, Mizuki, do you want to be an otome?"

"Well, yeah, I mean who wouldn't want to be? They are respected, and -"

"That"s not why you want to be an otome, is it?"

"Wait, did Natsuki tell you?!" Damn her.

He seems appalled, " You know the headmistress personally?"

"That's not what you meant?" I ask, trying to recover my slip up. If he doesn't know a certain something, he doesn't need to know.

" I thought you would say 'because they fly and that is cool' or something similar. You have made it more interesting. Do you actually know Headmistress Natsuki Kruger?"

I laugh nervously. " You could say that." I tell him a long story of how I know the headmistress of Garderobe Academy, which I do. I have known her since I was ten years old.

"How interesting. So, you date her daughter? I know that Natsuki and Shizuru... seem rather different, but I had no idea that her daughter was not heterosexual. I must look into this more. Maybe even stop by and chat with her about such."

" No disrespect, but don't be afraid to say gay or lesbian. It's not like it is offensive to us. That's what we are."

The Grand Duke just can't hold it in anymore. He burst into laughter, which of course makes me laugh, too. We laugh for a few minutes, but finally calm down. Then, he says, "I like you a lot, Mizuki. I think you already got the spot. Then, you will get to see your girlfriend daily."

So many things are running through my mind. The Grand Duke of Artai and I laughed about me being a lesbian, I was told that I probably am going to be an otome, and I will get to see my girlfriend every day. I am really happy. Elated.

The other two scouts enter the room. The woman says to me that I am excused. I tell them thank you for their time. I go back to my classroom giggling. Right before I go in the room, Kamiko comes out and sees me so happy. "Why did you take so long?"

"It wan't me. The Grand Duke wouldn't stop laughing." I tell her honestly.

"Yeah, right. Like the Grand Duke would laugh at anything you would have to say. You probably talked about astrology or something nerdy."

"No, he really did. And Kamiko, astrology is the study of the positioning of celestial bodies. I study astronomy, the study of stars and outer space."

Feeling dumb, she walks away briskly, agitated. I made her seem stupid. Good. She is, so I helped her see the truth. She didn't even realize I pretty much said the same thing, just in lamen's terms the second time.

The rest of my day goes by fairly regular. I leave school, go to the coffee shop and get a vendi mocha frappuccino, go home, take a nap, call her, make dinner, take a shower, and go to bed. Lying in bed, I wonder when I will know if I get into Garderobe's secondary audition rounds for entry to the Academy. Maybe tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I guessed it. When I got to school, I could tell that something has happened. The whole place is buzzing with little groups of students and teachers chattering about something. It has to be about the secondary auditions. Was the list posted? Did I miss the announcements?

Once I reach my classroom, one of my only friends, Jack, calls for me from behind. "Miki! Oh my God! Have you heard the news?!"

"No, should I?"

"Oh, yeah. You want to hear who made callbacks? I'm dying to tell you," He assured me. I believe it ,too. I bet he is dying, literally dying to tell me. Okay, maybe not literally.

"Yeah." Yeah, play it off like you don't really care.

"Macee Aikimin, Kamiko D-" I interrupt him with an 'ugh' sound. "Yeah, I know. Kamiko, Charlie Landon, Jessica Hicks, and one more person. It is incredible how many people got call backs this ye-"

"Who's the last person?" I interrupt once more. Jack never gets to the point, so I'm always having to cut him off. What can I say? He is the most flamboyant gay man I know. He loves to talk.

"You can't guess it? Seriously? Mizuki, I know you are a little slow, dear, but, can't you catch on?"

"Are you trying to say that I got a callback?"

"Yes! Of course! I am so proud of you! So happy for you! But, I am also quite mad at you." He huffs and crosses his arm for dramatic effect. Did I mention that Jack acts outside of school professionally. Most of the students that attend my school do something extravagant elsewhere since they are all rich. Well, all excluding me.

"Why are you mad at me this time?"

"You will be leaving me." Jack gets all teary-eyed and comes in for a slow hug.

"Hey, I didn't get the spot yet!" I exclaim, trying to remove him from my body. In the background of me yelling, the school bell sounded. "Come on, man. Go to class. You can't be tardy twice in one month. You'll get expelled."

"Yes, I know. Thanks, Mom." He teases as he walks off to his class. I roll my eyes and continue on my way.

Inside, everyone was still gossiping. Not exactly unusual, but a little peculiar. Mrs. Hara rushes into class with a frantic look upon her face. Since, I am not yet seated, I figure I better check on her and see if she is okay. "Mrs. Hara, I was wonder-"

"No time. Sit down," She barks at me. I was a little appalled, but I just sat in my seat. I know she is under a lot of pressure. "Class, be on your very best behavior. To all of our treat, Headmistress Natsuki Kruger herself is going to escort the ladies who made callbacks to Garderobe Academy for their second test. She should be here any sec-"

With no time to waste, Headmistress Natsuki is escourted in the room by an otome who appears to be a current student at Garderobe Academy. I only assume that by the distinct attire they have to wear. Natsuki burst forth by saying, "Hello, students of Lainsburry Private Academy. You most likely know my name. I am Natsuki Kruger from , you guessed it, Garderobe. May I see Miss Aikimin, Miss -" She snickers to herself," Miss Chiba, Miss Dokaiku, Miss Hicks, and Miss Landon. Thanks to all of you. " She turns and makes a grand exit. Why does she always demand such power and demand that she be the center of attention? I don't know, but I love it.

The ones that she called grab their belongings and go with her, including I. Just because I can, I walk up beside Natsuki. I glance to see if Kamiko noticed. She definitely did. Kamiko looks at me with such a rude, little frown. She thought she whispered low enough to me, "Walking beside her doesn't make you better than me."

Natsuki turns her head just the slightest to still keep her composure of 'badass.' "No, that doesn't make her better. What does is her personality. It's better than yours." After that, she turns forward and keeps walking proudly. The perks of being buddy-buddy with a principle. She can slay you, but you can't say a thing back to her.

I chuckle and Natsuki low-key gives me the side eye, but then she smiles back. Wow, I love this woman.

For the rest of the day, Kamiko seems grumpy, but I would be too if I got told my personality is shit by someone who doesn't even know me. Me,on the other hand, I am great. I soared through all of the written test, flew through the etiquette exam, but now was the unenviable part : the compatibility test. This is a blood test. The nurse for the school injects nanomachines, which are the extremely minuscule machines that let an otome use her robe, into your blood and does something that proves how well your body would react to the machines. Most people are not compatible with the nanomachines. Some people's blood can tolerate them and the machines can be usable. This test is the most important of them all. This will prove if I can really become an otome or not.

It is my turn. Oh, Gosh.

I walk into the room where the test was being performed. Yokho, the nurse and the major scientist at Garderobe, was standing next to Natsuki, who was standing next to a chair in the center of the room. "Have a seat, please," Yokho says automatically. She then looks up to make eye contact with me. "Hmm, you look familiar to me. Do I know you?"

"You might. You have probably seen me low-key roaming campus after hours."

"Low-key?" Yokho questions. I just couldn't let this opportunity go.

"Is really high- key. I've been peaked that you like me." The amount of awkward and hilariousness int his room was off the charts. Natsuki and I both had said the same song lyrics at the same time. We are too much alike. Everyone in the room busted out laughing.

As we recover, I reply to Yokho," I'm sorry, but I just meant you have probably seen me here even though I wasn't supposed to be here. You know, since I am not a student...yet."

"Well, how is that? The campus is locked securely. You would either have to know an administrator or be locked in somehow before we locked the front gate, yet after nightly checks. Not that you need to know that..."

"Yeah. Actually it is more like both."

She looks at me with pure confusion. "You can't be serious. Where do I actually know you from?"

Natsuki buts in and adds, "Actually, Mizuki is right."

Yokho seems truly confused now, more-so than a few seconds ago. "Headmistress, you know this girl?"

Natsuki retorted, "It would be strange if I didn't know her. After all, she is my daughter's girlfriend."

"That's it! You date Mizuru. Hmm. Mizuru, Mizuki. You both sounds more like twins than girlfriends," Yokho giggles.

"I agree," I say as I sit down in the seat. "Well, now that that's solved, can I get this done? Not to be rude, but the quicker it is over, the less time I have think about it."

"Of course. Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

*Before you read this chapter, I must mention one other thing that I have added to the universe is that Natsuki has a younger sister named Brandy Kruger. She is an otome for part of the royal family in Artai that believes in having otomes. Brandy is married to a man named Flan (very strange name, I know). A brief overview of ages: Shizuru is 36, Natsuki is 35, Brandy is 29, Flan is 30, Mizuki is 17, Mizuru is 16, Caleb is 3 almost 4, and Lorelei is 3. Thanks for reading.*

"You know, you are the definition of strange," Natsuki tells me as she leans back in her chair.

"I know," I giggle.

I love coming into Natsuki's office. Natsuki has a whole building that she gets to live in, along with Shizuru, Lorelei, which is their daughter, and Caleb, which is their son. The building is a long oval that has one wall which is entirely made of windows. This building that has somewhat become more of a house is modern, yet classic. I love the feel of every room. Natsuki's office is one of my favorite places because of the interior and that is on the glass wall side of the building. Her desk is large and very new. She gets a new desk whenever she feels she needs a new one. How lucky she is to get whatever she wants whenever she wants. Not that I am jealous, just envious. Some day, I strive to be like that.

Natsuki's office has a place for conferences, tea, and it connects to their bedroom. Natsuki and Shizuru's that is. It is so bright and open. I love it.

All of a sudden, Caleb and Lorelei enter the room, fussing about God knows what. They are so young it can't matter. Caleb is almost four. He has bright red eyes and the blondest hair you have ever seen. Sometimes, it can even appear to be white. He has pale skin, just like Natsuki. He is chill for a toddler. He doesn't complain much, he cleans up after himself, he read books by himself, and he goes to sleep on time. He is the definition of a well-behaved child. Lorelei, on the other hand, is a cry baby. She has violet eyes and the same hair cut Shizuru has. The difference in their hair is that Lorelei has an auburn color to her hair. She is very opinionated for someone so young, she is picky, and she complains about things often. She is very smart and sarcastic, though. So, Caleb is like Shizuru and Lorelei is like Natsuki.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki pulls herself up from her chair with her desk. I turn my head to see them.

When they see me, their arguing stops, their eyes brighten up, and they run for me. I stand up and walk closer. At the same time, the kids run and tackle me over. I fall on the floor and get attacked with hugs. "Well, it's great to see y'all, too."

Both Caleb and Lorelei talk to me at once and it turns into muffled sound in my ears. Natsuki command them ,"Get off her,children. Give her some space. She just got here."

They listen to her, allowing my to stand back up. As I dust myself off, an unexpected visitor enters the room. I didn't notice her as I walk back to my seat. From behind me, I feel an embrace. Shocked, I turn as much as I can to see her. "Mizuru!"

I turn and hug her even harder. "How are you out of class?"

"Luckily, it is lunch time, so I asked to be excused. Also lucky that the teacher supervisor of lunch is my Mama, so..."

"You talk so awkwardly," I pause."I love it." In that instance, I kiss her on the lips. As we start to get into the kiss, I hear Natsuki say knock it off. We split apart. "I'm sorry, Natsuki."

"It"s not Natsuki anymore," She states as she sits back in her swivel chair.

"Huh?"

"well, I shouldn't really disclose this, but I am positive you have earned a spot in Garderobe Academy. You have passed every test with flying colors, even the compatibility test. There are almost never cases where people are compatible with the nanomachines, but you are. It is almost like you were made to be an Otome."

With every word she was saying, I was screaming with joy inside. I don't even know how to answer her. "Wow. That is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, don't thank me. You did it all your own, kid," She assures me.

"That is so good, babe!" Mizuru cheers and she holds my arm tight.

"So, Natsuki, I mean Headmistress Natsuki, do you know when I will officially find out?"

"Those kind of letters will be sent out tomorrow to schools in every nation. Orientation is next week."

"Oh my God. i can't believe this is happening. Thank you, Natsuki." I go over to her and hug her to her surprise. She hugs me lightly and does the awkward "tap-to-release" tap, so I let her go. "You shouldn't regret this."

She raises an eyebrow ,"Shouldn't?"

"You won't," I say firmly. Hah. She must not know me as well as she thinks she does. Does she not understand the problem she has caused? She is allowing me to go here, this school where my girlfriend, her daughter goes. Does she see no problem here?

"That is more like it. Now, you kids run along. All of you. I have business to see to," Natsuki shouts as she sits down to a massive stack of paper work.

As we leave, Mizuru whispers to me," You know Mama does pretty much all of the paper work for her. She just wants us out."

I laugh, "Yeah. yeah, I do. "

Clank! As I open the door, someone runs straight into me. what is up with my luck today? I fall on the floor with the individual on top of me. It is...Brandy?

"Oops! Sorry, um Mizuruki," She shouts and she hops up.

I shake my head,"You'll get it right one day, Bran. it's Mizuki."

"Yeah, yeah, right. Sorry, dear," She dust off herself and paces over to Natsuki. Wow, what a distracted woman. A weird one, at that.

Brandy Bertuzi-Kruger, sister of Natsuki Kruger, is a mess. She has one of the strongest personalities I have ever seen in someone. She is ...well, hard to describe. She pops up out of nowhere, she is very random, she has a wonderful sense of humor, and she is optimistic. She is a bundle of energy for a woman who is almost 30. She is very interesting and not like her sister.

Not questioning why she is here and not in Artai, Mizuru and I go to the living space in the building. We have a lot to catch up on, you could say.


End file.
